The present invention relates generally to systems and apparatuses for book block binding and methods thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing a rotatable perfect binding solution having separated steps for maximizing efficiency for book block printing.
Existing binder concepts suffer numerous deficiencies. One such binder concept is to provide continuous movement. In systems implementing continuous movement, processes and clamp transportation may occur continuously. However, the processes must be synchronized to clamp, and the clamp speed is limited to the milling speed. As such, there is limited speed for thick books and the transportation time is equal to the process cycle. This solution results in complex synchronization and unnecessary wear.
Another existing binder solution relates to implementing processes while both moving and standing still. In this case, the clamp speed is equal to the milling speed and thus provides limited speed for thick books. A nipping operation may be performed while a book block is standing still, thus the nipping time plus the transportation time is equal to the process cycle. One benefit of this solution is that no synchronization is required. Although this is a straight-forward solution, it is a very slow process comparatively.
A further existing binder solution involves using independent clamps. In this solution, clamp movement and the nipping process are decoupled, thus no synchronization is necessary. However, the solution requires a complex clamp moving system.